Mission NotSoImpossible
by PandaPjays
Summary: Rei tries to find out Kai's ultimate secret but runs into unexpected trouble. KaiRei. Oneshot.


How's this for random?I think I was actually meant to be doing Math when I began writing this but it was revision and I hate math so I was bored out of my brain. Hence the insanely random story. It's done from Rei's POV just so you know anyway enjoy.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Beyblades at all. I'm merely obsessed. Don't sue

* * *

Curiosity killed the cat

I've always hated that saying. I can't count the number of times people have told me that. Just because I like to know things. Well, needless to say, I'm not dead yet.

After today, though, I might be.

But then again, I might not be and I will have knowledge about Kai's ultimate secret:

Why the hell does he wear that scarf?

When Kai and I officially became a couple, seems like an age ago, but it's been like a month, really, I was so… I don't even know how to describe the feeling, happy just doesn't cover it, that addressing an important issue like that wasn't really a priority. And now, of course, it's too late. Can you imagine it? In the middle of a late night snuggle or similar, "So, what's the deal with the scarf?"

Can you say 'random'? It's not something that just slips into conversation.

"_Isn't the weather lovely today?"_

"_Yes, it's really nice and warm."_

"_Oh, I've been meaning to ask you, why do you wear a scarf?"_

It just won't work. So, this is my last resort. I just hope that there is some clue actually _on_ his scarf. If there isn't I'll never know.

Curiosity may have killed the cat but at least it died with knowledge.

Ok, sound of running water. Either Kai's having a shower or there's a sudden shower of rain… through a pipe… inside… He's definitely having a shower.

Mission Find-out-why-the-hell-Kai-wears-his-scarf is go.

**Stage One:** Get into our room

Doesn't sound too hard but it has hidden dangers, trust me.

...

Ok, maybe not.

Our room is easy to get to. It's a matter of working up the courage to go through with this. For whatever reason, Kai has strictly forbidden me from going through his stuff. I guess it's his sense of privacy. Hence, I'm doing this while he's in the shower.

Here I go. Into-

**Stage Two:** Locate scarf

He may seem to wear his scarf 24-7 but he can't wear it in the shower.. Actually that is a nice mental image…

Moving on, if I sit here and fantasise too long Kai might finish his shower. Then I'll _never_ know.

Score! He's left it on top of his dresser. That means I don't have to go through his stuff. Means I won't get into much trouble if I'm caught. Not that I intend to get caught.

Damn, I have the Mission Impossible theme song stuck in my head.

You could cut the tension in this room with a knife. If you had a tension-cutting knife, that is. I wonder what you could do with one of those? That's something I have to experiment with one day.

Ok, back on task. Stage two complete. Moving on to the third and final stage.

**Stage Three:** Solve mystery of scarf

Do I really need to do this? It's kind of cute that Kai has an ultimate secret- something that no one but him knows the reason for. Everyone needs at least some privacy.

But I need to know!

Ok, enough procrastination. I am going to do this. Here goes.

Why won't it move? Must be stuck. Guess I just have to pull harder. And 1…2…3… heave! GAH!

Ouch. That was painful. The scarf is on top of me and so is… No that's just the scarf. My God! Scarves aren't meant to weigh that much are they? I know that I'm not the strongest person in the world but I can't move! It's pinned my arms.

At least I can move my head. The rest of me is weighed down by, sadly enough, Kai's scarf. How does he walk with this thing on? More importantly how does he stand?

No. I think that the most important question is how will I stand? How can I escape? The shower's stopped running. That means that Kai is coming back in here!

I am so screwed! When I pulled the scarf off his dresser the entire thing fell over. And now all of Kai's stuff is everywhere. This does not look good.

Ok. Must think of a plausible reason as to why I'm here…

Can't, too hard. I'm just going to have to make it up as I go along. I hope Kai's in a very gullible mood today.

Here he comes. Time for defensive manoeuvre omega-3 otherwise know as the innocent 'who me?' look.

Argh! I hate it when he does that! He's staring at me from the door with his face completely emotionless. How come he can't show what he's feeling on his face like a normal person? I just have to double the innocent look and hope it's working.

"What are you doing?"

What sort of a question is that? I'm lying here, trapped by your infernal scarf. _Baka._

"Um… Well… You see it's like this…" C'mon inspiration now would be the time to show yourself. No? Ok then, I really hope Kai is feeling gullible today because this excuse is going to rival 'My budgie ate it' for patheticness.

"It's like what?"

"Uh… Well… I came in here because uh… I was looking for uh… My spare bandana! And… uh… then I tripped?"

Oooo. You'd have to be drunk as a skunk and deaf and blind to believe that! And Kai is none of them.

"Ok, that's a lie, actually I was… uh… I have no idea what I was doing… Please don't kill me?"

"Why would I kill you? It's not like I've just had a shower and come back to find you pinned to the floor by my scarf, of all things, with all of my stuff spread out around the floor."

"Ok, you're mad, that's okay, I can understand why-"

"I'm not mad."

If he's not mad what is he? Once again, I wish he would just show his emotions- then I would know how to react.

"I'd just like to know what you're doing, truthfully."

"Well, truthfully, I'm stuck underneath your scarf and am telling you what I'm doing at this very moment."

Hah! How's that for question avoidance? I surprise myself sometimes.

It doesn't look like he's bought it. Ok, new plan. I've tried innocent looks, lying through my teeth and avoidance… What else can I do? The truth is out of the question. How pathetic would that sound? It also won't get me out of trouble… I knew I should have asked him straight out!

Oh bugger, he's got a crafty _gleam_ in his eye. Why do I _know_ that my life is not going to be pleasant until I tell him the truth?

I refuse to tell him the truth so I'm just going to have to endure.

What is he _doing?_ He crouched down by my feet and… Oh no. Not that anything but tha- HAHAHAHHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHA STOP IT! HAHAHHAHAHAHA GET AWAY FROM MY FEET! STOP TICKLING THEM! THAT'S CRUEL! I CAN'T EVEN MOVE TO GET AWAY FROM YOU! HAHAHHAHHAHAHAHA

Thank God he's stopped. Telling him where my one ticklish spot is was not the smartest idea I've ever had.

"Care to tell me now?"

Would it kill me if I told the truth? I hope not. Here goes.

"Truthfully? Ok well, I always wanted to know why you wear your scarf so I came in to find out and I pulled it off your dresser and it fell down and now I can't move and… What the hell is in this scarf? Scarves are not meant to be this heavy!"

Probably should no have said that in one breath. Being trapped by a heavy scarf really restricts your breathing.

"I stitched lead weights into the hem"

What? Why on Earth would you do a crazy thing like that? That's like making yourself do weightlifting all the time… Oh!

If you're lifting a weight all of the time then you don't need to train to keep in shape! No wonder whenever we practice Kai just orders us around. As far as he's concerned he's already done his training… That's cheating!

"Why would you say that?"

Oops… did I say that last part out loud?

"I wouldn't call it cheating, I'd call it smart"

Smart? More queer but y'know whatever floats your boat. Hey wait up.

"Are you insulting me?"

He better not be. Just because I choose not to wear a big, weighted scarf does not mean I'm dumb. I just prefer to think inside the box.

"I'm not the one who's trapped underneath a scarf"

"True. Care to help me up?"

Or just to get this scarf off me would be nice. I can get up myself. I promise never ever to try and find out one of your ultimate secrets again, Kai, just get this thing off me!

"Actually I have a better idea"

A better idea? You have a better idea than getting this thing off me? Unless you're better idea involves a blowtorch and a ritual burning of this scarf I don't want to hear it.

"And that would be?"

Oof, lead weighted scarf plus boyfriend on chest isn't the best combination when breathing is concerned.

"I figure that you won't be able to move so. I. Can. Do. _Anything_. I. Want."

Oooooo. That _is _cheating. That kind of behaviour is unacceptable.

…But I think I may make an exception, just this once.

Curiosity may have killed the cat but knowledge brought it back with 8 lives to spare.

* * *

If you're wondering where I got the whole idea about the lead weights, has anyone else noticed that in Grev when Kai takes off his scarf in his big battle with Rei and drops it on the concrete, the concrete cracks? Unless it was really fragile concrete that scarf is _heavy_. Or it could have been just me -shrugs-

Anyway please tell me what you think


End file.
